This invention relates to containers and more particularly to plastic containers that include a carrying handle and lid.
Plastic containers have been previously proposed which include a container body having an integral lid and carrying handle such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,744. In contrast to the patent, it is an important objective of the present invention to make it possible to seal the container so that it can be used with a variety of food products especially refrigerated food products such as snacks, casseroles, fast foods, refrigerated meals, dairy products e.g. yogurt, butter, cream cheese, prepared pudding and the like. In the patented construction there is no provision for sealing the container and even if an attempt were made to do so, locking projections at the top of the container body would interfere with the bonding of a seal to the top of the container. The present applicant also discovered that any feature around the handle hinges which interferes with the motion of the handle can place stress on the hinges causing them to break prematurely. This can occur in the patented construction since there is a locking provision close to the hinge for holding the handle in an upright position. Thus one objective of the invention is to find a way of preventing stresses from being placed on the hinges while the container is in storage as well as while it is being carried.
Another shortcoming of the patented container is the requirement for a complicated mold due especially to the construction and position of the hinges. It is well known that molding costs are substantially reduced if a two part mold can be used consisting of male and female dies. However, if additional mold components are required, such as a segmented female die or laterally moveable die elements, the molds are not only more expensive but may be more prone to deterioration caused by wear and have other shortcomings. Accordingly it is a further objective of the invention to be able to mold a container of the type described with a simple two part mold consisting of a cooperating male and female die portions confronting one another.
In view of these shortcomings in prior art it is one object of the present invention to provide the container of the type described that lends itself to being sealed by means of a flexible sheet bonded to an upper surface thereof.
Another object of the invention is to find a way of preventing stress from being placed on the handle hinges during use or in storage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a plastic container in which the container body, lid and hinge for the handle are constructed in such a way that the container can be molded with the two part mold consisting of a cooperating male and female mold halves confronting one another.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.
The invention provides a plastic container that comprises the container body with an integral handle and lid. The container body has a sidewall which terminates in an upwardly facing rim defining a surface to which a sealing member such as a sheet of plastic or aluminum foil can be adhesively bonded. A pair of hinge supports are integrally molded with the container body and each has an upper hinge end which is in alignment with the rim of the container. The handle has a central hand grip portion and a pair of legs each of which is hinged to the hinge support and molded integrally therewith. A pair of hinges defined by plastic ligaments of reduced thickness are both aligned with the top of the rim between one of the supports and the legs of the handle. A beveled side wall is provided at the upper end of each of the hinge supports to define upper support portions of reduced thickness proximate the hinges for allowing unobstructed pivotal movement of the handle about the hinges in each direction until the hand grip contacts the container body thereby eliminating stress on the hinge.